Dos vidas juntos
by Bimajo
Summary: El amor entre Inuyasha y Aome no es posible en el Sengoku debido a los sentimientos de este hacia Kikyou, pero Aome descubre una forma de ser feliz a su lado en la era actual ¡Tienes que leerlo! . Advertencia: Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor".


Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personaje de InuYasha me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía.

Había casi 30° C a la sombra y ella siempre había detestado el calor, pero no podía estar de mal humor el 7 de Julio, día en el que se celebraba el Tanabata Matsuri y se cumplía un año del acontecimiento más importante en su vida.

Faltaban solo unas horas para que el festival empezara y no quería hacer esperar a Takumi, el chico con el que había empezado a salir oficialmente hacía ya 5 meses, así que decidió tomar un baño para refrescarse antes de cambiarse.

No estaba realmente apurada, así que podía tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar su baño, también sería buena idea tratar de decidir que quería escribir en el tanzaku, pues en ese momento realmente sentía que tenía todo lo que deseaba, pero no podía desperdiciar ese deseo.

Hacía apenas un año hubiera sido imposible imaginar que su vida llegaría a ser tan plena, cuando descubrió que InuYasha mantenía una relación en secreto con Kikyou.

Probablemente nunca se había sentido tan deprimida en toda su vida y aun que en ese momento creyó que podría soportar el dolor y los celos con tal de permanecer cerca del hombre que amaba, terminó por darse cuenta de que esa situación se había convertido en una tortura constante.

Decir que no le importaba que Inuyasha la dejara a un lado para buscar a su antiguo amor, era una cruel mentira que se decía a sí misma para hacerse daño.

Fue exactamente en el Tanabata Matsuri del año anterior cuando todo cambio al ver por primera vez a Takumi…

Sus amigas la habían obligado a ir con ellas al festival, con la intensión de animarla un poco, pues llevaba tiempo deprimida, pero resultó contraproducente, pues todas ellas iban acompañadas por sus respectivos novios, lo que solo consiguió hacerla sentir aun más triste.

Además de deprimida, se sentía fuera de lugar, así que se apartó del grupo para no interferir con las bellas parejas ni estropear el ánimo de los demás con su tristeza.

De pronto sintió que ya no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí y había decidido irse a casa.

Empezaba a ponerse obscuro y la calle estaba completamente vacía, pues todo el mundo estaba en el festival. En ese momento pensó que no había sido tan buena idea volver sola.

De repente escuchó risas, había un grupo de hombres bebiendo y por alguna razón no le dieron buena espina.

Aome deicidió apretar el paso, al grado de que casi había empezado a correr al pasar frente a ellos.

Quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero un brazo la detuvo rodeando su cintura.

-¿Estás sola, guapa? ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Dijo un hombre bastante corpulento y algo bebido mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Pero que se ha creído?! ¡Suélteme en este instante!

Gritó la chica, forcejeando para liberarse de ese abrazo.

-Vamos, preciosa ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un lugar más divertido?

Añadió otro miembro del grupo.

-¡SUELTENME!

Gritó la chica, que empezaba a asustarse al ver como el resto de ellos se acercaba para rodearla.

Uno de ellos, que apenas podía caminar por lo ebrio que estaba, se paró delante de ella para examinar su rostro de cerca.

-¡Pero mira si es guapa! Y no tiene mala figura tampoco, oye preciosa, ¿ por que no me das un beso?

Aome pataleó y giró el rostro, tratando de evitar que la besara a la fuerza, con lo que consiguió que se molestara y le propinara una bofetada.

-¡Mujer, quédate quieta de una vez!

Se quejó mientras la tomaba del cabello para impedir que se moviera de nuevo.

-Déjeme ir, por favor…

Dijo la chica, está vez en tono de suplica y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ellos simplemente rieron.

Aome nunca se había sentido más desamparada, incluso cuando había peligro , siempre podía confiar en InuYasha, pero él no estaba ahí.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Ella te dijo que la dejes en paz.

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz tan familiar que la hizo temblar, pero cuando giró el rostro para ver al recién llegado se sorprendió al ver que no era quien ella había creído en un principio.

-Oye niño, metete en tus asuntos.

-Se los advierto, déjenla ir o no tendré compasión de ustedes.

Dijo, en el mismo tono altanero que alguien que ella conocía muy bien solía usar.

-Primero hay que darle su merecido a ese mocoso insolente.

Propuso uno de ellos.

-¡Si! Esto le enseñara a no meterse en asuntos que no le incumben.

Secundó otro y liberaron a Aome para centrarse en su nuevo blanco.

De pronto la chica temió por la seguridad de su salvador y permaneció contemplando la escena horrorizada.

-¿Que haces, tonta? ¡Corre!

Ordenó el chico, pero ella vaciló ¿De verdad estaba bien dejarlo solo?

-¿Y dejarte solo? No puedo hacer eso.

-Tonta, no te preocupes por mí.

Incluso si decía eso, él era solo uno y eros 5 ¿De verdad estaba bien dejarlo después de que llegó a salvarla?

Pero él chico tardó menos de 5 minutos en derribarlos a todos, ante la mirada perpleja de la joven.

-¿Qué haces? No van a estar inconscientes para siempre.

Y mientras hablaba la tomó de la mano para huir juntos.

Aome nunca va a olvidar el momento en el que se tomaron de la mano por primera vez y electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Corrieron hasta que la chica se quedó sin aliento y se detuvieron bajo la luz de una lámpara de alumbrado público para que pudiera reponerse, aun quedaba un largo recorrido para su casa, pero por alguna razón la presencia de ese perfecto desconocido la hacía sentirse completamente segura, tal vez por que había "algo" en él que le resultaba familiar.

-Me voy y te aconsejo que no te metas en más problemas, es peligroso para una chica andar sola a esta hora.

-¿Cómo? ¿No piensas acompañarme a mi casa?

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que habría de hacer algo así?

-Tú acabas de decirlo ¿No? Es peligroso para una chica andar sola a esta hora.

-Ese no es mi problema, debiste pensarlo antes de salir a tan tarde.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Entonces para que demonios me salvaste desde un principio?!

Toda la gratitud se fue por el caño debido a la pésima actitud de ese joven.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Así agradeces mi ayuda? No vuelvo a ayudar a una mujer tonta y malagradecida…

-¿Mujer tonta y malagradecida? Eres un… ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

Gritó sin pensar y cuando su coraje aminoró lo suficiente para notar que el chico la miraba como si temiera que hubiera perdido totalmente la cordura se dio cuenta de que por un momento sintió que estaba discutiendo con InuYasha, como solía hacerlo antes de que volviera a su época con el corazón roto.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? No me digas que te asustaste tanto que te has vuelto loca.

-Discúlpame, es solo que… supongo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco…

Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Aun le dolía mucho pensar en el ingrato Hanyou y, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿En verdad estás bien?

-Si es solo que…

-Ya no llores, te acompañaré a tu casa, pero deja de llorar, ¿De acuerdo? Eso es algo que no soporto.

Esa frase… ¿Dónde había oído antes algo bastante parecido?

En ese momento levantó la vista para ver a ese chico a la cara y de inmediato el asombró sustituyó a la tristeza en su semblante.

Era él, no podía equivocarse, esos eran los ojos que había contemplado durante la luna nueva durante tanto tiempo, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Cuando extrañas a la persona que quieres te parece encontrarla en todas partes, pero eso era algo totalmente diferente, ella realmente había visto a InuYasha en Takumi.

Takumi era humano de pies a cabeza, pero ¿No era posible que fuera la reencarnación de InuYasha como ella era de Kikyou? Esa voz, esos ojos y sobre todo la misma actitud noble que intentaba cubrir con altanería, Aome estaba segura de que InuYasha había reencarnado en Takumi y seguía protegiéndola en la actualidad como lo hacía en la época feudal.

5 minutos a lado de Takumi le habían bastado para descubrir que él era su persona destinada y aunque sus sentimientos hacía InuYasha no habían cambiado, supo que no pertenecía a su lado.

Ahora ella había encontrado a la persona con la que debía estar y lógicamente no era alguien a quien su yo pasado había conocido 500 años atrás, si no a un humano de su propia época, eso le hizo comprender que el verdadero amor de InuYasha siempre había sido Kikyou.

La historia de ellos dos fue trágica desde el comienzo, pero su amor los mantenía unidos, a pesar de todas las adversidades y, aun así, Aome insistió en tomar un lugar que no le correspondía, en una época que no era la suya para convertirse en un obstáculo más para Kikyou e InuYasha.

Aome decidió que ya se había tardado demasiado en el baño, así que se secó y envuelta en una toalla fue a buscar algo en su armario.

Con una sonrisa de aprobación contempló el yukata que acababa de sacar del mueble y se lo puso.

Su mamá le ayudó a terminar de arreglarse y en cuanto estuvo lista escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y al saberlo un millón de mariposas empezó a revolotear en su estomago. Estaba muy nerviosa y también increíblemente feliz.

-Hermana, ya llegaron por ti.

Informó su hermano menor.

-Dile por favor que me espere un momento, ahora bajo.

Antes de reunirse con el amor de su vida decidió escribir su deseo, pues ya sabía exactamente lo que debía escribir en el tanzaku.

"Por favor, que Kikyou e InuYasha puedan vencer las adversidades y ser felices finalmente, ya que su amor es tan fuerte como el de Takumi y yo"

Se que las Kikyou-haters me odiaran, pero la historia me gustó así, espero que me comprendan. Tambien me gustaría que me dijeran si creen que el argumento de la historia da para escribir una historia más larga y multi-capitulo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
